$ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {-2} \\ {2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {4} \\ {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{3}-{1} \\ {-2}-{4} \\ {2}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {-6} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right]}$